1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an N-type thin film transistor.
2. Description of Related Art
Carbon nanotubes, because of its excellent electrical, optical and mechanical properties, has become a strong contender for next-generation semiconductor materials, has been widely used in the preparation and study of thin film transistor (TFT). Scientific research shows that the carbon nanotubes are configured as an intrinsic semiconductor. However, under normal circumstances, such as air, the carbon nanotubes behave as P-type semiconductor characteristics. Thus it is easy to prepare P-type thin film transistors with carbon nanotubes. But the integrated circuits with merely the P-type thin film transistor will greatly reduce the associated performance of the integrated circuits, and increase loss.
The method of making N-type thin film transistor with carbon nanotubes comprises chemical doping, selecting low-work function metal deposition as electrode. However, there are some problems in these methods. The chemical doping methods can not maintain long-term and stable of the device performance. In addition, there is a potential drawback dopant diffusion of pollution. In the thin film transistor adopting low function metal as electrode, the N-type unipolar characteristic is not obvious.
What is needed, therefore, is an N-type TFT that can overcome the above-described shortcomings.